


Ледяное пламя

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-12-07 18:33:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20980460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Девушка из Ночного Дозора отправляется за Стену и встречает там Короля Ночи.





	Ледяное пламя

**Author's Note:**

> Очередной флафф с некрофилией и убивашками. Жутковатенькая сказочка про красавицу и чудовище.

Последнее, что она помнила - лютую метель и холод, пронизывающий до костей. Не было видно ни зги. Не было слышно голосов товарищей. Только завывание ледяного ветра. Голос смерти. Этот север не был похож на север Винтерфелла. Этот край убивал чужаков непереносимой стужей. Лучше бы она умерла от меча врага.  
Когда она открыла глаза, перед ними оказался потолок светлой и просторной пещеры. И почему-то было невероятно тепло. Вряд ли она умерла - но как тогда оказалась здесь? И где - здесь?  
Она приподнялась и огляделась. Кто-то укрыл ее шкурами с толстым мехом, пока она была без сознания. Помог согреться и не умереть. И даже не потерять пару-тройку конечностей. Одичалые вряд ли могли быть настолько добры. Вряд ли за Стеной вообще водились добрые люди.  
Ее настороженный взгляд уперся в существо, сидящее вблизи. На него едва падал свет. Но это совершенно точно не был человек. Он весь был будто соткан изо льда. С пронзительными голубыми глазами. Светящимися в полутьме.  
\- Кто ты? - спросила она почти с вызовом, не ожидая ничего хорошего. Пытаясь нашарить взглядом свой меч. Хоть какое-нибудь оружие, которым можно было бы защититься.  
Ледяной человек не ответил. Только вдруг стремительно встал, чтобы подойти и сесть рядом, уставившись в упор. От него веяло холодом. И его невозможно было не испугаться. Особенно когда дошло, кем он может быть.  
Она попыталась вскочить и бежать, но он схватил за руку. И это ощущалось, будто тысячи льдинок впились в кожу. Лучше, наверное, было отсечь себе руку, чем оставаться здесь - но не было ни меча, ни кинжала. Не было даже плаща на плечах - она замерзла бы насмерть, выйдя отсюда. Или это было лучше, чем умереть от холода Белого Ходока?  
Что он вообще собирался с ней сделать? Лучше было об этом не думать. Все равно не было возможности ни на что повлиять.  
\- Пусти меня, - попросила она, глядя в его изучающие глаза - ей больше ничего не оставалось. - Мне больно касаться тебя. Ты понимаешь, что такое больно?  
Она не слишком надеялась на это - но его пальцы разжались. Он понимал ее речь? Он не причинил вреда. Он не хотел этого. Он не хотел убивать и калечить. Он... спас. Почему?  
\- Я Джоан Сноу, - осторожно представилась она, присев в полуметре от него. - А ты?  
Он не сводил с нее внимательного взгляда. Но по-прежнему молчал. Может, он просто не мог говорить? По-человечески. Да, точно не мог.  
Он не мог ее касаться. Не мог с ней говорить. Так какого хрена ему было от нее нужно? Он просто сидел и смотрел. И становилось холодно.  
Она завернулась в одну из шкур и направилась к выходу, но он преградил ей путь.  
\- Я в плену? - хмуро осведомилась Джоан, глядя в его ледяные глаза и силясь понять без слов.  
Он вновь ничего не ответил. Просто не давал пройти. Дождался, пока она вернется на свое место. И только потом развернулся и ушел.  
Мучило множество вопросов. И было совершенно некуда себя деть. Нечем заняться. Приходилось ждать - чего? Это нервировало.  
Ледяной человек вернулся, когда наступила ночь. Было бы чуть менее страшно, если бы в руках каким-то образом оказался меч. Но во тьме обрадовали даже знакомые уже светящиеся голубые глаза. Он, по крайней мере, не нападал.  
Нечем было развести огонь. И не факт, что Белому Ходоку понравился бы огонь. А если бы ему что-то не понравилось - что он мог сделать за это с ней?  
\- Темно, - осторожно сообщила Джоан - он-то наверняка хорошо ее видел. - Мне неуютно в темноте.  
Он, кажется, сделал какое-то движение рукой - воздух всколыхнулся, и ее обдало холодом. Вокруг зажглись ледяные огни. Зловещее голубое пламя. Но стало достаточно светло, чтобы хоть что-то рассмотреть.  
Он что-то держал в руке. Джоан вздрогнула и отшатнулась в ужасе, когда это что-то шлепнулось к ее ногам. Это оказалась оторванная по плечо человеческая рука. У Белых Ходоков были очень специфичные ухаживания или что он вообще этим имел в виду?  
\- Седьмое пекло, что это за хрень?! - отчаянно воскликнула она, забывая, что он не может ответить.  
Он и не отвечал. Стоял неподвижно и пристально смотрел. Кажется, ему не нужно было больше ничего. Зато ей было нужно.  
\- Где мой меч? - упрямо продолжила Джоан, нахмурившись. - Где мой лютоволк? Его ты тоже убил? Принесешь мне его голову?  
Он даже не подал никакого знака - но в пещере появился кто-то еще. Его не удалось разглядеть - но он что-то передал ледяному человеку. И это что-то оказалось Длинным Когтем, который он преподнес Джоан.  
Она не ожидала, что он действительно вернет ей его. С опаской приняла меч из его руки - это действительно был Длинный Коготь. С волком на рукояти. И можно было тотчас же пустить его в ход. Но что-то заставляло медлить.  
Мгновения спустя к ней подошел Призрак. Вот только теперь и у него были жуткие ледяные глаза мертвеца. Кое-где проглядывали голые кости, будто кто-то откусил от него куски мяса. Джоан опустилась перед ним на одно колено и обхватила ладонями лохматую голову. Его взгляд больше не выражал ничего. Он не чувствовал боли и ничего не хотел. Он был мертв. И продолжал двигаться как будто в насмешку. Было больно смотреть на него. Ненависть разгоралась внутри.  
У Призрака были сколоты зубы. Он поломал их, пытаясь защитить ее? Так и погиб? Не смог прокусить лед, из которого состояли Белые Ходоки?  
Она выдернула меч из ножен и рванулась к ледяному человеку, желая только одного - пронзить его насквозь. Не думая о том, что станет потом с ней самой.  
Он схватился за лезвие голой рукой, остановив его в воздухе. И стало по-настоящему страшно. Ничего нельзя было сделать против него.  
\- Дай мне уйти, - сдавленно попросила Джоан, осознав, что ей остается только молить его о милости. Стоило ли умирать здесь? Дал ли бы он так легко умереть?  
Он подался вперед и вцепился в горло. Не давая дышать. Меч выпал из руки, и уже не хотелось ничего - ни мести, ни свободы. Только сделать хоть один вдох.  
Джоан рухнула на колени, едва разжались его когтистые пальцы. Пытаясь судорожно вдохнуть. Но шея онемела от его ледяной хватки, и казалось, будто в легкие вместо воздуха входит обжигающе холодный снег. Глаза слезились, и слезы замерзали на щеках.  
Она вздрогнула, когда ее накрыл теплый мех, помогая согреться. Ледяной человек смотрел на нее, и его безэмоциональное лицо по-прежнему не выражало ничего. Но ему было жаль. Она видела - ему было жаль. Он никак больше не мог этого искупить. Только укрыть шкурой и отойти в сторону. Но он хотел.  
\- Ты можешь меня убить, если не рассчитаешь силу, - хрипло объяснила Джоан, глядя ему в глаза. - Люди очень хрупкие. Но ты не хочешь меня убивать. Поэтому вообще не трогай меня. Я не буду пытаться сбежать.  
Они были разными. Он вряд ли понимал ее потребности. Но хотел ли понять вообще?  
\- Я не могу оставаться здесь, - осторожно начала она. - Я живая. Мне нужно есть. Я хочу есть.  
Ей показалось, он посмотрел на нее с недоумением. А потом, подобрав брошенную на пол пещеры руку, отрезал от нее кусок ледяным ножом и протянул Джоан.  
Так вот что он, блять, имел в виду!  
\- Я не могу это есть, - выдавила она, побеждая ужас и отвращение. - Это человек. И я человек. Так нельзя.  
Вряд ли у него было что-то еще. Он так и сидел еще несколько долгих минут, не двигаясь. Упрашивая поесть. Лучше бы ее поймали одичалые. Лучше бы сожрали. Чем вот это все.  
Зачем она вообще так рвалась в Ночной Дозор? Женщинам дозволялось лишь прислуживать, а она добилась того, что командующий взял ее с собой за Стену. Ради чего? Чтобы ее изнасиловали Белые Ходоки?  
Она выросла в замке. Была бастардом знатного лорда. Она ненавидела прозвище «леди Сноу». Ненавидела домогательства братьев Ночного Дозора, которые пресекла еще в самом начале. Острые клыки лютоволка очень хорошо убеждали людей. Ненавидела Крастера, который сказал, что она смазливей его дочерей. И ничего нельзя было ответить, хотя хотелось заехать ему рукоятью меча промеж глаз.  
Ей просто всегда хотелось быть нужной. Полезной. Найти свое место. Но ее знания и умения никто не оценил по достоинству. Почему - потому что у нее не было титула? Или потому что она была женщиной? Или ее презирали просто так, потому что могли?  
Она считала себя лучше других. Лучше всего этого сброда. Насильников, воров и убийц. Но никто не разделял ее мнения. Она сражалась лучше, была образованней и воспитанней - но выживать умела не больше, чем они. А только это ценилось здесь.  
Ей даже не давали возможности проявить себя. Она готова была умереть за Ночной Дозор. С честью, пусть и бесславно - главное, защищая царство людей.  
А теперь ей предлагали их есть.  
\- Я лучше умру с голоду, - заявила она мрачно.  
И ледяной человек ушел.

***

Когда он пришел в следующий раз, Джоан попросила:  
\- Покажи мне, как ты живешь. Я хочу что-то узнать о тебе.  
И он подал ей руку, приглашая следовать за собой. Но она не стала его касаться. Просто пошла за ним.  
Он вывел ее из пещеры. И от зрелища, представшего перед ней, ужас пробрал до костей.  
Перед ней стояла многотысячная армия зомби. И другие Белые Ходоки восседали на мертвых конях. Они не двигались. Будто ждали только его приказов. Его марионетки. Он один управлял ими всеми. Они беспрекословно повиновались ему. А он безмерно сильно отличался от других. В его глазах была осмысленность. Он выглядел иначе. Его голову обрамляла ледяная корона. Он был их королем. Королем мертвых. Королем Ночи. Так называла его старая Нэн.  
\- Это все, что с тобой происходит? - спросила Джоан, понимая, что он все равно не ответит. - Ты просто стоишь вот так на одном месте целый день, а потом идешь пополнять свою армию? Зачем тебе тогда вообще я? Что ты будешь делать со мной?  
Хотелось рвануться вперед и сбежать. Но все равно не удалось бы убежать далеко.  
Король Ночи взял ее за плечо и развернул к себе. От его прикосновения не спасал даже теплый мех. Джоан попыталась высвободиться, но он вцепился крепче. И, притянув к себе, поцеловал в губы. Так вот, блять, чего он хотел!  
Она набиралась смелости, чтобы оттолкнуть его, но он уже отстранился сам. Он просто отвечал на вопрос. Так, как мог.  
\- У вас, Белых Ходоков, вообще нет женщин? - буркнула она, все еще ощущая, как плохо слушаются губы. Все немело от его прикосновений. Так вообще наверно можно было убить. - Ты хочешь меня трахнуть? Ты не сможешь сделать этого так, чтобы я осталась жива.  
Он это понимал. Поэтому не трогал ее. Но зачем держал рядом? В чем тогда вообще был смысл? Мог давно убить или дать уйти.  
Ему, наверно, было ужасно одиноко. Он казался разумным и чувствующим. В отличие от компании, которая его сопровождала. Но у него просто не было никакой другой. Не могло быть.  
Старая Нэн рассказывала, что женщины даже рожали детей от Белых Ходоков. Для этого, вероятно, требовалось обладать такой же ледяной пиздой, каким был член, который в нее проникал. В реальности все выглядело совсем иначе. Чудовище не насиловало и не убивало женщину, которую возжелало. В отличие от человеческих мужиков.  
Джоан вернулась в пещеру. Ужасно хотелось есть. Можно было забыть о чести, о милосердии, о порядочности. Но жрать сырое человеческое мясо было просто противно. Оно не разлагалось, возможно, даже не навредило бы желудку. Но ее бы вывернуло сразу, едва она поднесла бы это ко рту.  
\- Принеси мне что угодно, но только не человека, - попросила она Короля Ночи, последовавшего за ней. - И мне нужен огонь, чтобы приготовить мясо. Я не могу это есть. И не смогу.  
Он ушел, и она снова осталась одна. Призрак все время был рядом, но от него больше ничего не осталось. Такой же мертвый. Марионетка. Он просто сидел, уставившись в пустоту. Это причиняло боль.  
Было не с кем поговорить. Нечем заняться. Сколько можно было это выдержать? Месяц, два? Потом она неизбежно начала бы сходить с ума. Может, лучше было умереть, попытавшись сбежать отсюда? Это хотя бы было быстрей.  
Он не возвращался мучительно долго. Она успела уснуть, пока ждала его. А когда проснулась, обнаружила его неподвижно сидящим напротив. Он пялился пристальным, пронзительным взглядом - и уже от одного этого пробирал холод. И ужас. Лучше бы он просто убил ее.  
Ей хотелось высказать ему все это. Расквасить его ледяную рожу мечом. Он правда не понимал, чего ей стоит находиться здесь?  
Он вдруг встал и подошел к ней. Опустился перед ней на одно колено. И все так же проникновенно смотрел в глаза.  
\- Я не могу тебя понять, - рявкнула она со злостью.  
Он взял ее руку в свои ладони. И поцеловал. А потом тут же отпустил. Джоан ощутила, что вздрогнула не только от холода. Они, блять, не могли быть вместе, неужели он этого не понимал?  
\- Я все равно здесь скоро умру. Людям мало просто спать и есть. Убей меня и трахни, если хочешь. Или отпусти.  
Он не стал делать ни того, ни другого. Только продолжал смотреть в глаза, надеясь, что этого будет достаточно. Что она поймет то, что он хочет сказать.  
\- Ты принес что-то кроме человечины?  
Он повернул голову в сторону. И, посмотрев туда, Джоан увидела только свежий труп какого-то одичалого мужчины. В этих краях так сложно было найти что-то еще?  
Ей казалось, она скорее умрет, чем вонзит зубы во что-то подобное. Но на пятый день она сдалась.  
Все дни после слились в какую-то бесконечную кашу. Все было одинаковым. Бессмысленным. Король Ночи приходил и смотрел на нее. Он почти не приближался и больше ни разу не прикоснулся. Костры не горели здесь, а в его присутствии от холода не спасали даже теплые шкуры. И все больше хотелось только умереть.  
Она пыталась убить его еще дважды. В первый раз он перехватил меч снова. А во второй лезвие не причинило его ледяной коже никакого вреда.  
Она ненавидела его. А ему было совершенно плевать.  
В один из дней, когда он сидел поблизости и смотрел на нее, она сама решительно подошла и села к нему на колени. Обняла за шею, припала к ледяным губам. Меньше всего она ждала, что он отстранит ее. Возьмет за волосы и отведет обратно, посадит на шкуры. Он не прикасался к ее коже. Она хотела умереть. А он не дал ей умереть.  
Хотелось заплакать от досады и усталости. Все это истощило духовно и физически. Если бы он был человеком - это, наверное, был бы хороший человек. Он не бил бы ее, не насиловал, не издевался. Но он был монстром, который таскал ей сырое человеческое мясо и заставлял быть здесь день и ночь, чтобы просто на это смотреть.  
Она сама вскинула руку и вцепилась ему в горло. В отчаянной ярости произнося:  
\- Если тебе нужен кто-то живой, не такой, как все те, кто вокруг тебя, то прекрати меня убивать.  
Он бережно отцепил ее онемевшие пальцы от своей шеи. И, выпрямившись, отсел обратно. Чтобы и дальше смотреть. Невыносимо бессмысленно. Гребаный монстр пытал ее тоскливой пустотой. Отнимал время жизни. Которое можно было потратить с пользой. Он ни в чем не нуждался, а ей хотелось реализовать себя.  
Плюнув на него, она взяла в руки меч и занялась единственным, что приходило здесь в голову - тренировкой, чтобы поддерживать форму. Благо, из снега запросто можно было соорудить неплохое чучело.  
Король Ночи долго смотрел на нее, прежде чем подошел со спины. Так бесшумно и незаметно, что она вздрогнула и лупанула его по лицу с перепугу. Но это не причинило ему никакого вреда.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? - насторожилась Джоан. Он крайне редко сам к ней подходил.  
Король Ночи извлек свой меч из ножен. И скрестил с ее мечом. Он что, вызывал на поединок? Или просто хотел ее хоть как-то развлечь?  
\- Ты же понимаешь, что не должен ранить меня? - уточнила она на всякий случай. - Что тебе стоит быть осторожным? Мой меч не может причинить тебе вреда, а твой ранит меня, если заденет.  
Вряд ли у него была нужда в тренировках. Вряд ли он имел представление, зачем они нужны. Но он уже довольно долго за ней наблюдал. И должен был что-то понять.  
Он двигался так четко, быстро и ловко, будто дикий и опасный зверь. Ледяной меч был продолжением его тела. Он не совершал ни единого лишнего движения. На его фоне Джоан ощущала себя неуклюжей медведицей, неповоротливой и медлительной. Куда менее совершенной и безупречной.  
Седьмое пекло, он нравился, действительно нравился ей. Он держал в плену непонятно зачем, но хорошо обращался. Прислушивался к ней, хоть сам и не мог ничего сказать. Этот тренировочный бой был единственным способом с ним взаимодействовать помимо игры в гляделки. И поэтому ощущался чем-то большим. Это был немой диалог.  
Он поддавался. Он без проблем мог перехватить клинок в воздухе, как делал уже не единожды. Но для него это была игра - и странно было ощущать, что он вообще понимает, как можно сражаться не всерьез. Для удовольствия. Ему не чуждо было удовольствие?  
Может, поэтому он и притащил ее сюда. И пялился, когда у него не было других дел. Это просто доставляло ему удовольствие. Потому что больше ничто не доставляло.  
\- Почему я? - спросила она, когда их клинки скрестились в очередной раз, и они оказались друг напротив друга, в опасной близи. - Почему ты выбрал меня?  
Король Ночи отпрянул назад, заставив лезвия лязгнуть друг о друга. И, убрав меч, пристально посмотрел в глаза.  
\- Тебе было все равно, кого сюда притащить, или ты решил сделать это после того, как меня увидел? Я хочу это знать. Это важно.  
Он не мог ничего ответить. Он даже не понимал, что означают ее жесты - поэтому не мог общаться и с помощью них.  
Она чуть склонила голову, продемонстрировав, и пояснила:  
\- Так делают, если хотят ответить «да». Ответь, ты принес меня сюда, потому что это я, не потому, что тебе нужен был хоть кто-нибудь?  
Он кивнул спустя пару мгновений. Жаль, что так невозможно было ответить, на кой хрен она ему сдалась. Но можно было попробовать угадать.  
\- Я понравилась тебе как женщина?  
То, что он не кивнул на этот раз, действительно удивляло. Даже пугало - потому что а зачем она ему еще? Другие варианты были куда страшней.  
\- Ладно, - угрюмо буркнула Джоан, решив об этом не думать. И присела на шкуры, давая отдых уставшим ногам. Здесь толком негде было разминаться, и теперь они с непривычки болели даже от такой мизерной нагрузки. И от холода. Рядом с ним всегда было холодно. Наверное, он ушел бы, если бы она прогнала его. Но тогда она осталась бы совсем одна. Одиночество было невыносимее. - Хочешь, я расскажу тебе что-нибудь, раз уж ты не можешь ничего мне рассказать?  
Он хотел. Может, давно уже стоило предложить? Это хотя бы могло развеять скуку.  
\- Пока я здесь, с моей семьей происходят ужасные вещи. А я даже ничего об этом не знаю. Это тяготит меня. Но на самом деле... Немногие из них считали меня своей семьей. И их дом никогда не был мне домом. Поэтому я отправилась в Ночной Дозор. У меня нет ни имени, ни титула. Только клеймо бастарда. Мои дети все равно не обрели бы ничего. Меня никто не взял бы в жены. А даже если взял бы какой-нибудь лорд, это вряд ли был бы достойный человек. Без любви... Лучше не быть ни с кем, чем выходить замуж без любви. Посвятить себя долгу. Служению своей стране. В голове это все выглядело лучше.  
Она усмехнулась, посмотрев на него, как могла бы смотреть на друга. С доверчивостью. С легкостью. Между ними не было напряжения, и даже непонимание из-за банальной неспособности общаться отошло куда-то на второй план.  
\- Ты когда-нибудь ощущал боль от рухнувших надежд? Разочарование, что все не так, как ты себе представлял?  
Он приоткрыл рот, обнажив острые зубы. И что-то произнес на своем языке - впервые за много дней. Его голос заставил вздрогнуть. Он был похож на свист морозного ветра. Жуткий, пугающий. Она все равно не понимала его.  
\- Я не знаю, что ты говоришь.  
Он присел и начал чертить что-то на снегу. Джоан подошла ближе, чтобы рассмотреть его рисунок. Ветвистое дерево, оплетающее ветвями человека. Что он этим имел в виду?  
\- Я все равно не понимаю, о чем это, - вздохнула она. - Мне жаль. Я хотела бы понимать тебя. Я слышала о Белых Ходоках всякие ужасы, и большая их часть - правда. Но далеко не все. Ты не такой, как о тебе говорят. Мне хочется узнать больше о тебе. Но как узнать, если ты не можешь говорить со мной?  
Она могла поклясться, что видит боль в его пронзительных голубых глазах. Нечеловечески красивых и завораживающих. Он не пугал. Пугали холод и голод. А ледяной монстр не хотел причинять вреда. Он хотел пообщаться. И мог сделать это только так.  
\- Ты убил Призрака? Когда он на тебя набросился?  
Король Ночи кивнул, подтверждая. Он вряд ли мог оставить лютоволка в живых - свирепый зверь ни за что не отступил бы. Призрак, конечно, не хотел, чтобы она замерзла насмерть, но Белые Ходоки казались ему куда худшей угрозой. Он не понимал, что Король Ночи хотел спасти. Да и не важно, чего он хотел - плен в этой пещере все равно мало походил на спасение. Скорее на более долгую и мучительную смерть. Но все-таки эта смерть была интересной. Происходящее медленно убивало, и Джоан сбежала бы при любой возможности просто из чувства самосохранения. Вот только на самом деле не хотелось сбегать.  
С ним было лучше, чем с людьми. В его обществе она чувствовала себя в безопасности. Но этого было мало. Кроме него самого вокруг была еще окружающая среда. Он не мог существовать в ее мире. А она долго не продержалась бы в его.  
Она уже не злилась из-за Призрака. В конце концов, человек зарубил бы его просто ради самообороны. Вряд ли лютоволк мог повредить Белому Ходоку, но какие у него были варианты? Призрак не подпустил бы к ней чужих.  
Король Ночи ценил жизнь. Ее жизнь. Значит, он понимал, что вообще значит жизнь. Способен был ее оберегать. Как мог.  
Вот только зачем?

***

Она говорила, он слушал. Смотрел на нее внимательно и изучающе, сидя невдалеке и никогда не подходя слишком близко. Она рассказала ему обо всей своей жизни. Впервые наконец выговорившись. Он был единственным, кому было интересно слушать нытье несчастного одинокого бастарда. Он не мог утешить, не мог ответить - но ему было не все равно.  
В какой-то момент она едва не заплакала, рассказывая ему о своих чувствах. И он, подойдя ближе, провел ладонью в нескольких сантиметрах от ее лица, будто хотел погладить по щеке. Она впервые улыбнулась ему, подняв глаза. Это тронуло. Ей хотелось коснуться его. Уткнуться ему в плечо и плакать. Но она не могла.  
В один из дней он, едва войдя, жестом позвал ее за собой. И она последовала за ним, накинув мех.  
Он привел к алтарю. Странному, пугающему месту. Ребенок, лежащий на алтаре, заливался плачем. Это был сын Крастера - Джоан была в этом уверена. Одного из них тогда унесли Белые Ходоки. Те самые боги, которым он приносил жертвы. А этот, возможно, был сыном Лилли.  
Король Ночи двинулся вперед, но Джоан удержала его за плечо.  
\- Что ты с ним сделаешь?  
Он жестом пригласил ее следовать за ним. Это все, что он мог.  
Он подошел к алтарю и взял ребенка на руки. И коснулся когтистым пальцем его щеки. У Джоан перехватило дух, когда она увидела, как глаза младенца наполняются синевой. Король Ночи создавал нового Белого Ходока. Он мог сделать ее такой же? Это было... предложение? Или...  
\- Если ты сделаешь это со мной, я стану такой, как они? Безжизненной марионеткой, повинующейся твоей воле?  
В чем тогда была разница?  
Он передал ребенка другому Ходоку и повернулся к ней. Поднял руку, но не коснулся - она замерла буквально в сантиметре от щеки. Он спрашивал разрешения. Он давно этого хотел. Именно этого. Он просто не мог об этом сказать. А теперь у него получилось объяснить.  
\- Если я этого не хочу, ты отпустишь меня?  
Он не схватил за горло. Как в прошлый раз. Он только пристально смотрел.  
Он отпустил бы. Если ему так важно было, чтобы это стало ее добровольным решением. Достаточно было отказаться теперь, когда она все поняла.  
\- Если я сохраню волю и рассудок, то сделай это со мной. Сделай меня такой, как ты.  
Он обхватил ее лицо руками. И припал к губам, наконец позволяя себе касаться ее. Он так долго ждал. Чтобы просто коснуться. Терпеливо и сдержанно. Заботился как мог.  
Она не могла сделать другой выбор. Вернуться в Дозор и оставить его одного. Вряд ли она полюбила его - но уже не смогла бы забыть и жить дальше. Он занял бы все мысли. Его было жаль. Но было и что-то еще.  
Холод ушел. Ушла боль, и стало легко и свободно. Сила растеклась по телу. Это было прекрасно. Это ощущалось как перерождение, а совсем не как смерть.  
Король Ночи подхватил ее под бедра и усадил на алтарь, распахивая ненужную теперь уже одежду и обнажая совершенное тело, сотканное изо льда. Припадая губами к каждому участку холодной кожи. А потом раздвинул ей ноги и, крепко прижав к себе, насадил на свой член.  
Кто бы мог подумать, что ее первый мужчина будет Белым Ходоком. Что она станет его женой. Королевой Ночи. И не станет сожалеть о своей судьбе. Она это выбрала. Между ним и миром - выбрала его.  
Мир сам отверг ее. А здесь она нашла свой дом, где ей были рады. Где кто-то любил ее.  
Кончив, он взял ее на руки и понес назад в пещеру, прижимая к груди. Теперь, когда он мог наконец ее касаться, он вообще вряд ли отпустил бы ее. Но этого и не хотелось. Не сейчас. Ведь она ждала столько же, чтобы получить возможность касаться его. Только она вообще не знала, что такое способно произойти. И не рассчитывала на это. А он... похоже, умел мечтать.  
\- Теперь ты сможешь ответить мне, почему я здесь? Почему именно я? - спросила она, глядя ему в глаза, когда он положил ее на шкуры и сел рядом. - Что во мне особенного? Зачем я тебе?  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной. Ты теперь всегда будешь со мной, - ответил он все тем же жутковатым голосом, похожим на треск снега в мороз.  
\- Зачем? Если ты берешь меня в жены, то почему не кивнул, когда я спросила, нужна ли тебе как женщина?  
\- Потому что ты больше, чем женщина. Если бы мне было достаточно этого, мне проще было бы тебя убить.  
И сделать такой же мертвой, как все вокруг. Стоило уточнить «живая женщина». Вот тогда бы он ответил «да».  
\- Ты увидел меня в той метели?  
\- Я наблюдал за тобой и раньше. С тех пор, как ваш отряд вышел за Стену. По эту сторону Стены от меня нет секретов.  
Жуть.  
\- А они... живы? - без особой надежды спросила Джоан.  
\- Живы, если пережили метель. Я не трогал их.  
\- Почему?  
\- Будет больше мертвых, если они вступят в сражение с теми, кому принадлежат эти земли. Тогда я за ними приду.  
Хитрожопая ледяная сволочь.  
\- Почему ты спас именно меня? Потому что я единственная женщина среди них?  
\- Женщин много и среди местных людей. Ты отличаешься от них. От всех, кто встречался мне за тысячи лет.  
\- Чем?  
\- Я не знаю, как это сказать. Я просто это чувствую.  
Забавно. Он что, просто влюбился с первого взгляда? Белые Ходоки вообще могли любить? Судя по тому, как он с ней обращался - да.  
В нем была не только ледяная жестокость. Он безжалостно убивал людей и ничего не чувствовал по этому поводу. Но к ней относился бережно и внимательно. Люди были такими же - оберегали близких и карали врагов. Он отличался от людей. Но не так сильно, как казалось вначале. У него была другая среда обитания, другой язык, он выглядел по-другому. Но внутри... Это все же был странный - но человек.  
Он обратил ее в подобное ему чудовище. Свободное, сильное, неуязвимое. Не против воли, интересуясь ее желаниями. Сложно было разобраться в ощущениях, но казалось, что она тоже чувствует к нему нечто необъяснимое. Ее тянуло к нему. А может, ей просто казалось, что она наконец нашла того, кому на нее не насрать.  
\- Я клялась быть щитом, охраняющим царство людей. Но я больше не смогу сражаться на их стороне. На стороне своего народа. Своей семьи.  
\- У тебя больше нет ни клятв, ни семьи. У тебя есть только я. Я буду любить тебя.  
Почему-то она ощущала облегчение. Этого всегда было достаточно - чтобы кто-то любил. Служить королю, которого любишь - разве могло быть что-то лучше? Но что сказал бы отец, если бы мог видеть ее сейчас?  
Клятвы часто противоречили друг другу. Невозможно было оставаться верным сразу всем, если они начинали друг с другом войну. С Королем Ночи этой проблемы не существовало. Он был один против всех.  
\- Скажи, что я должен сделать, чтобы тебе было хорошо.  
Эти слова заставили улыбнуться. Если его правда беспокоило это...  
Клятву Дозору приносил живой человек. Которым она уже не была.  
\- А от чего тебе самому будет хорошо? - спросила она, подсев к нему поближе и положив руку ему на плечо.  
\- От того, что ты рядом.  
Да. Ему ведь было достаточно даже просто смотреть.  
\- Я очень давно не говорил с людьми. Много тысяч лет. Говори со мной. Я хочу слушать тебя.  
Джоан перебралась к нему на колени и обняла за шею, прижав его голову к своей груди. Она все еще оставалась полностью обнаженной, но совсем не ощущала холода. И касаться Короля Ночи теперь было приятно. Все равно что касаться теплой человеческой кожи. Ведь она сама теперь стала такой же, как он.  
Он ничего от нее не требовал. Ни присяги, ни службы - вероятно, не стал бы требовать даже исполнения супружеского долга. Он воспринимал ее равной, имеющей такое же право на свои желания, как и он сам.  
Здесь не было презрения и насмешек. Принуждения. Он сделал ее свободной и хотел сделать счастливой. Разве нужно было что-то еще?  
Его когтистые руки обнимали бережно и нежно. Как будто он все еще держал в объятиях хрупкого человека, а не совершенную иную, сотканную изо льда.  
\- Как твое имя? - спросила Джоан, проводя пальцами вдоль одного из наростов на его голове.  
\- У меня его больше нет.  
\- Как мне тогда тебя называть?  
\- Как хочешь. Если тебе этого хочется - дай мне новое имя. Я принадлежу тебе.  
Почему он сказал именно это? Почему не «ты принадлежишь мне»?  
\- Все Ходоки когда-то были людьми?  
\- Да.  
\- И ты тоже?  
\- Да.  
\- Что с тобой случилось?  
\- Я расскажу. Потом.  
Почему он не хотел об этом говорить?  
\- Ты раньше не делал взрослых Белыми Ходоками?  
\- Нет.  
\- Почему?  
\- У них есть воля и память. Это мешает в войне.  
\- Только мне такая честь?  
\- Это не честь. Это проклятье.  
\- Тогда почему ты захотел сделать меня такой?  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Да. Иначе они не смогли бы быть вместе. А ему хотелось этого - хоть он и не собирался ее заставлять.  
Он так просто говорил о любви. А она не могла сказать ему того же. Но что-то же заставило отречься от всего, что было для нее ценно. Наверное, просто требовалось больше времени, чтобы признать.  
\- На что я теперь способна?  
\- Ты не будешь чувствовать боли, не будешь спать и есть, тебя нельзя убить. Есть оружие, которое способно поразить Белого Ходока. Но им владеют немногие.  
Вспомнив про свой меч, Джоан потянулась к нему, но Король Ночи перехватил ее руку.  
\- Тебе больше нельзя касаться его. Ты уязвима для валирийской стали и драконьего стекла.  
\- Тебе он не причинял вреда.  
\- Меня очень сложно убить.  
\- Ты отличаешься от других Белых Ходоков. Очень сильно.  
\- А ты отличаешься от людей.  
Они смотрели друг другу в глаза почти в упор, и обоим, наверно, казалось, что каждый видит в другом свое отражение. Они были похожими. Близкими по духу. Джоан не встречала людей, которые были бы лучше него. Которые отнеслись бы к ней лучше него. В этом было нечто особенное. Здесь не существовало привычного мира - его вообще больше не существовало. Он стерся за эти недели. Остался Король Ночи - безжалостный повелитель мертвецов и ласковый друг.  
Они встретились губами, и их затянуло в водоворот сладкой неги. Джоан помнила рассказы женщин об их первой ночи с мужчиной - все они говорили, что это больно, что у них шла кровь. Что никто не интересовался, чего они хотят. Когда Король Ночи взял ее на алтаре, было только невыразимо приятно. Он был нежен и внимателен, как и раньше. Как всегда. И хоть это тело и не могло испытывать боли, он не входил в него грубо. А еще он все время смотрел в глаза.  
За что он полюбил воинственную черноволосую бестию, путешествующую во льдах с белым лютоволком? Что можно было разглядеть в человеке, глядя на него издали? Белые Ходоки видели зорче, но не настолько же, чтобы разглядеть душу, заглянув в чьи-то глаза.  
Но ведь она сама все эти недели тоже просто смотрела на него.

***

Они лежали в снегу, держась за руки, обратив взоры к ясному звездному небу. В тишине слышалось лишь завывание холодного ветра. Здесь царили смерть и покой. Если бы Джоан знала, что это выглядит так - она мечтала бы об этом всю прежнюю жизнь. Но никто не рассказывал, каково быть Белым Ходоком. Все говорили только о том, что Белые Ходоки значат для людей.  
Джоан положила руку себе на грудь, коснувшись ледяного ожерелья. Король Ночи преподнес ей его сегодня - прекрасное, переливающееся причудливыми цветами. И вместе с этим подарком вручил еще один - острый меч на замену Длинному Когтю. Который они тут же опробовали в тренировочном бою.  
Они катались по бескрайнем снегам на мертвом коне. И Джоан видела места неописуемой красоты. Эти земли не принадлежали одичалым. Это были его владения. И он был их полноправным королем.  
\- Ты знаешь все обо мне, - начала она, нашарив его руку и переплетя их пальцы. - Я хочу знать все о тебе.  
\- Я не хочу говорить о себе.  
\- В твоем прошлом было что-то плохое?  
\- Нет.  
\- Твое настоящее ужасно по сравнению с прошлым, поэтому тебе больно вспоминать?  
\- Зачем тебе знать о моем прошлом?  
\- Ты же знаешь о моем.  
\- Я уничтожаю все на своем пути. Я несу всему смерть. Само мое существование станет концом для мира людей. У меня больше нет прошлого.  
\- Помнишь то дерево, которое ты нарисовал на снегу? Что оно значило?  
Он сел и мрачно уставился вдаль. Как будто этим вопросом она пробудила в его голове какие-то очень неприятные воспоминания. Тогда он хотел об этом поговорить. Сказал и сейчас.  
\- У меня отняли мою жизнь. Все, что было мне дорого. У того дерева. Я умер там.  
У него были слабости. Ему могло быть больно. Он никому не мог рассказать об этом тысячи лет. И никто все равно не захотел бы попытаться понять его.  
Он понимал, каково потерять жизнь. Свою собственную. Вряд ли после такого для него могла иметь значение чья-то еще. Почему же тогда он ценил ее жизнь?  
Хотелось утешить его. Джоан подобралась к нему и, оседлав, потерлась пахом об его колено. Обхватила руками шею, припала губами к щеке. Приласкала, напомнила, что больше он не один.  
Он крепко сжимал в объятиях. Не менял выражения лица. И пристально смотрел в глаза, пока она двигалась на нем. Пока обнимала тесной ледяной теплотой своего лона. Невозможно было понять, о чем он думает и что чувствует. Но он наслаждался ее жизнью. Ее теплом.  
\- Смотри на меня, - велел он, когда она прикрыла глаза.  
Почему это было так важно для него?  
Она спросила об этом потом, когда, подарив друг другу наслаждение, они лежали, обнимаясь в снегу. И он ответил:  
\- Я хочу видеть жизнь.  
Он хотел заниматься любовью с кем-то живым. И ни на секунду не отпускать это ощущение. Ему было страшно ее потерять? У него не было больше ничего.  
\- Раньше ты трахал мертвецов?  
\- Очень давно.  
Это не шокировало, этот ответ был ожидаем. Но все-таки это казалось отвратительным. До сих пор.  
Это ведь теперь стало частью ее собственной жизни. Она должна была если не полюбить это, то хотя бы привыкнуть. Вот только вряд ли к вихтам можно было привыкнуть так легко.  
Не пристало Королеве Ночи бояться мертвецов.  
Оставшись одна, Джоан подозвала к себе Призрака. Может, это было не самой удачной идеей. Но ничего другого просто не пришло в голову. Призрак пугал чуть меньше, чем другие мертвецы. Она хотя бы знала его, пока он был жив.  
Она целовала его свалявшийся мех и голые кости, силясь побороть отвращение. Наверное, даже прожженный некрофил счел бы ее чокнутой извращенкой. Как же хорошо, что Король Ночи не видел ее сейчас. Было важно, что он думал о ней. Он вряд ли стал бы осуждать - чем он сам был лучше? Но почему-то хотелось сохранить это в тайне. Вот только от него на этих землях не было тайн.  
Она заметила его, кажется, спустя несколько минут после того, как он пришел и сел позади, не мешая ее занятию, но с интересом наблюдая. И стало так стыдно - какого хрена, за что и перед кем?  
\- Тебе не было противно трахать трупы? - спросила она, решившись с ним заговорить.  
Король Ночи протянул к ней руку, приглашая в свои объятия. И крепко прижал к себе, когда она подошла.  
\- Ты видишь все, что меня окружает, и спрашиваешь об этом?  
\- Но ведь ты когда-то был человеком. Как долго ты к этому привыкал?  
\- Это было не самым страшным, к чему мне пришлось привыкать.  
Он ласково гладил по волосам. Перебирал шелковые белые пряди когтистыми пальцами, способными за секунду сомкнуться на чьей-нибудь шее и переломить ее пополам. Джоан потерлась щекой о его грудь, умиротворенно прикрывая глаза. С ним всегда было так хорошо и спокойно. Он защитил бы от любой угрозы. И сам никогда не причинил бы боль.  
Он никогда не говорил всяких пошлых гадостей. Не смотрел на нее как на куклу для удовлетворения своих потребностей. Когда он хотел трахнуть ее, он мог подойти и поцеловать ее руку. Или просто обнять, прижать к себе и погладить по волосам. А иногда это просто случалось как-то само собой.  
Он даже не прерывал ее занятий, если она была чем-то увлечена. Садился и рядом и ждал, пока она сама обратит на него внимание и захочет с ним заговорить. Ледяной монстр был учтив и тактичен - человеческим королям было до него далеко. И ему некуда было спешить.  
\- Ты отличаешься от людей. Ты лучше людей.  
\- Чем я лучше?  
Ей показалось или в его голосе прозвучала недоверчивость? Так сложно было понять.  
\- Тебе не все равно, что я чувствую.  
\- А людям было все равно?  
\- Да.  
\- Тогда думай о том, что мертвецы уже не смогут обидеть тебя.  
Удивительно, но, кажется, это действительно помогло. Правда, лишь на время. В первую же битву, которую ей довелось увидеть, Джоан ощутила, что не может этого принять.  
\- Это больше не твой народ, - напомнил Король Ночи, подходя и кладя руку ей на плечо. Они стояли на утесе и просто смотрели, как внизу умирают люди. В отвратительном бездействии. Как будто там не происходило ничего.  
\- Там ребенок, - заметила Джоан. - Совсем маленький, но уже не младенец. Я слышу его плач.  
\- Дети бесполезны в бою.  
\- Ты только об этом думаешь?!  
\- А о чем еще я должен думать? Чего ты от меня хочешь?  
Это было отвратительно. Слишком, чтобы она могла и дальше это выносить.  
Она развернулась и пошла прочь, чтобы не видеть его. Но он догнал и удержал за руку. И даже не шелохнулся, когда Джоан со всей дури врезала ему по лицу.  
\- Я обидел тебя?  
Он правда не понимал, что не так. Совершенно искренне. Как все это работало в его голове?  
\- Почему я имею для тебя значение, а все остальные нет?  
\- Есть то, что мне нужно и то, что мне не нужно.  
\- Ты жестокий безжалостный убийца.  
\- А разве они не такие?  
\- Плевать, какие они. Я не с ними, я с тобой. Что, если я тебя возненавижу за то, что ты делаешь? Если ты станешь мне противен?  
\- Я лишусь единственного, что имеет для меня смысл.  
\- Тогда почему ты не пытаешься это изменить?  
\- Потому что не хочу, чтобы ты была со мной из-за того, что тебе больше некуда идти. Или потому что полюбила меня не таким, какой я есть, а таким, каким я притворился. Я хочу, чтобы это было твое решение. Ты знала, кто я такой, когда соглашалась стать моей. Почему теперь ты как будто видишь это впервые?  
А разве теперь у нее еще оставался выбор, куда идти?  
\- Я хочу побыть одна! - заявила она, с вызовом глядя ему в глаза. - Пусти меня!  
Его рука разжалась, и он больше не попытался остановить.  
\- Не подходи к людям, - только и донеслось вслед. - Не умирай.  
Почему это прозвучало как гребаный приказ?  
Как же раздражала сейчас его бесстрастная ледяная морда. Как же хотелось заехать по ней мечом.  
Джоан вышла на пустырь и орала в голос, не зная, как еще выразить злость. Ее необходимо было куда-то деть, чтоб не взорваться изнутри. Вокруг не было никого - поэтому даже погруженность в себя не помешала заметить фигуру, попытавшуюся проскользнуть мимо. И набросившуюся, едва Джоан обернулась к ней.  
Это была женщина - Джоан смогла разглядеть ее, отразив удар. Какая-то одичалая с обсидиановым ножом в руке. Ей невдомек было, что она могла бы просто пройти мимо. И невозможно было ей об этом сказать. Да она бы и не поверила. Но не хотелось ее убивать.  
За ее спиной прятался мальчишка. Джоан узнала его сразу, едва взглянув - это был Рикон. Что он забыл по эту сторону Стены, так далеко от Винтерфелла? И почему эта одичалая защищала его?  
Было достаточно замешкаться на пару секунд, чтобы обсидиан едва не пронзил грудь. Но мгновением раньше голова одичалой слетела с плеч, и ее тело рухнуло в снег, открыв взору Короля Ночи. Грозного и безжалостного. Джоан непроизвольно отшатнулась, когда он шагнул вперед и схватил ее за волосы, встряхивая, как тряпичную куклу. Угрожающе вопрошая:  
\- Ты хотела умереть?  
\- Там мой брат, - выдавила она, впервые, наверное, по-настоящему его испугавшись. Злость давно уже как рукой сняло.  
Его не удовлетворил такой ответ. Он швырнул ее в лапы пары Белых Ходоков, которые тут же скрутили, не позволяя пошевелиться. А сам подошел к Рикону.  
\- Нет! - закричала Джоан, дернувшись, но они были сильнее нее. Не позволили вырваться и помешать. Поэтому она просто закрыла глаза, чтобы хотя бы не видеть этого. И вздрогнула, когда Король Ночи вцепился ей в горло и властно велел:  
\- Смотри. Не смей отворачиваться.  
Она ненавидела его в этот момент. И хотелось раскроить ему череп, когда он бросил голову Рикона к ее ногам.  
\- Они люди. Они ненавидят и боятся тебя, они хотят тебя убить. Если ты будешь сочувствовать им - ты однажды умрешь.  
Джоан вскинула на него яростный взгляд. Если бы ее отпустили сейчас - она попыталась бы придушить его голыми руками. Вот только это все равно не убило бы его.  
\- Я всего этого не хотела!  
\- Это бы все равно произошло. Только ты была бы среди мертвых.  
\- Я и так среди мертвых!  
Она кинулась к обсидиану, выпавшему из руки одичалой, едва Белые Ходоки отпустили ее. Если его не могла убить валирийская сталь, возможно, смог бы обсидиан. Но Король Ночи схватил прежде, чем ей удалось преодолеть даже половину пути.  
\- Ты снова пытаешься умереть.  
Он, блять переживал за нее. Беспокоился. Даже позволил себе быть грубым. Впервые в жизни. Он просто своеобразно смотрел на вещи. Для него это не было жестокостью. Убить брата на глазах сестры. Люди больше не были ее семьей. В его глазах они вообще ничего не значили.  
Он прижал к себе, заключив в объятия. Понимал, что ей хреново, и пытался утешить? Он был виноват, он поступил как мудак. Но как еще он мог поступить?  
\- Ты ненавидишь меня?  
\- Нет, - помедлив, ответила Джоан. - Я очень злюсь. На тебя за то, что ты сделал. И на себя. Но я не ненавижу тебя. Я научусь с этим жить.  
Он с нежностью припал губами к виску. С благодарностью. Он любил ее и не хотел расстраивать. Но еще больше не хотел позволить ей умереть.  
\- Я пыталась убить тебя.  
\- Меня сложно убить. Но если бы у тебя получилось, ты умерла бы вместе со мной. Как и все они. Все, кого я создал.  
\- Прости.  
Он взял ее руку и прижал к своей груди, положив прямо на сердце.  
\- Надо целиться сюда.  
\- Зачем ты мне об этом рассказываешь?  
\- У тебя нет оружия, которым можно меня убить.  
Он был странным. И для Ходока, и для человека. Он доверял. Он хотел открыться. Единственной, кто захотела слушать его.  
\- Я не сержусь на тебя, - успокоил он, с нежностью поглаживая ее по волосам. - Тебе можно все, чего ты пожелаешь.  
\- Все? - мрачно уточнила Джоан. - Хочу тебе врезать.  
\- Я ничего не почувствую.  
\- Тем более. Что тебе терять.  
Он отстранился и отошел на шаг. И правда позволяя ей себя ударить. С ее стороны это было так по-человечески. Но она била его до тех пор, пока хоть немного не утихла злость. Хотелось заплакать от бессилия и усталости. Но Белые Ходоки не могли плакать. Не чувствовали боли. Иногда не хватало человеческой слабости. Сложно было совмещать мировоззрение человека и физиологию Белого Ходока.  
\- Я никогда не причиню тебе вреда, даже если ты будешь мне угрожать, - сказал Король Ночи, когда она остановилась. Как будто это было самым важным для него сейчас. - Я люблю тебя и буду любить. Даже если ты предашь меня.  
\- Я тоже буду любить тебя, - отозвалась Джоан, посмотрев на него тяжелым взглядом. - Ты все, что у меня есть.  
\- Потому что я лишил тебя всего остального?  
\- Если бы я снова стала человеком и вернулась туда, к ним, я всю оставшуюся жизнь сожалела бы о тебе. Никто из них не стоит тебя. Но нелегко смотреть, как они умирают. Мои родные и близкие.  
\- Тебе плохо со мной? Тебе чего-то не хватает? Я сделаю все, что ты захочешь.  
\- Ты же не перестанешь их убивать.  
\- Или я их - или они меня.  
Разве он был неправ?

***

Они впервые стояли у Стены. Раньше Король Ночи никогда не подводил к ней так близко. Он ведь все равно не мог даже прикоснуться к ней. Древняя магия не позволяла ему.  
\- Зачем мы здесь?  
Джоан обернулась к Королю Ночи. Он смотрел не на нее по обыкновению - его взгляд был прикован к Стене. Как будто он снова о чем-то мечтал.  
\- Дотронься до нее, - предложил он, так и не взглянув Джоан в глаза.  
\- Я же не смогу.  
\- Сможешь. Ты сможешь даже пройти за нее.  
\- Как?  
И зачем?  
\- В тебе есть лед и пламя. Кровь драконов и первых людей.  
Что он, блять, имел в виду?  
Джоан поверила лишь тогда, когда положила руку на Стену и не почувствовала совершенно ничего. И накатило очень неприятное чувство, едва в голову проскользнула назойливая мысль.  
\- И чего ты от меня хочешь? Чтобы я пошла за Стену и что-то сделала, чтобы разрушить ее? Этим я «особенная», это тебе от меня нужно? Это тебя во мне привлекло?  
Кажется, он искренне не ожидал такой реакции. Он выглядел растерянным. И не знал, что на это сказать.  
Нет, он никогда не хотел ее использовать. Он вообще неспособен был на подлость и ложь. Он разучился лгать давным-давно. Ложь не нужна была тому, кто не мог ни с кем говорить.  
\- Я никуда не отпущу тебя одну, - ответил он наконец, прервав долгое молчание. - Ты никогда не отправишься туда, куда я не смогу последовать за тобой.  
Хотелось попросить у него прощения. За недоверие. Он никогда не давал повода сомневаться в нем.  
Джоан притянула его к себе и поцеловала. Не стоило долго оставаться так близко от Стены - это истощало его силы. Ей было все равно, она ничего не чувствовала - а ему было плохо здесь. Поэтому пришлось отъехать чуть дальше и предаться наслаждению в лесу.  
О чем он думал, глядя на Стену? О чем мечтал? Чего хотел? Мира, царящего там? Или принести туда смерть?  
Он не пытался подражать людям в быте и поведении. Даже ради ее комфорта. Она не была его леди. Никаких формальностей, никаких приличий - и как же это нравилось ей. Не было неудобных длинных одежд, вычурных причесок и светских манер. Требований соблюдать этикет. Можно было дать своему королю по морде, если он раздражал. Можно было ходить обнаженной, и всем вокруг было плевать. Это даже у Короля Ночи не вызывало вожделения - он трахал ее не потому, что им двигала похоть. А другим здесь она вообще была неведома. В любом случае никто не посмел бы тронуть ее.  
\- Помнишь, ты говорил, что я могу дать тебе имя? - спросила Джоан, приникнув к его лбу и поглаживая по щеке. - Люди называют тебя Король Ночи. Можно, я буду звать тебя Нэйт?  
Он накрыл ее ладонь своей и подтянул к губам, чтобы припасть к ней в поцелуе. Вряд ли ему вообще было дело до таких мелочей. Имена ничего для него не значили. Но Джоан собиралась обсудить с ним кое-что еще. И это точно должно было иметь для него значение.  
\- У тебя когда-нибудь были дети? - спросила она, положив его руку себе на живот.  
\- Нет, - ответил он без эмоций, не понимая, к чему она клонит.  
Он, вероятно, давно забыл, каким образом получаются дети. Мертвецы не могли от него понести.  
\- У тебя будет семья. Настоящая семья. Ты этого хочешь?  
Ей показалось - а может, его рука действительно дрогнула. Когда он понял, о чем она говорит.  
\- Я не думал, что это возможно.  
\- Ты раньше не пробовал.  
Он вдруг рывком дернул ее на себя, крепко сжимая в объятиях. И принялся покрывать поцелуями лицо. Его собственное по-прежнему не выражало ничего - но чувства бушевали в его душе и рвались наружу. И Джоан видела, насколько ему не все равно.  
Она была счастлива. Как и все остальное, что люди переносили через кровь и слезы, это давалось без страданий, за это ничем не пришлось платить.  
Люди становились неповоротливыми, когда носили детей. А она все еще могла даже сражаться. Даже в самом конце она не переставала тренироваться с Королем Ночи. И это не стоило ей ничего.  
Роды прошли легко. Люди как будто не хотели появляться на свет. И причиняли боль своим матерям в отместку за свое рождение. Белые Ходоки рожали быстро, и ничто не омрачало это радостное событие. Джоан не ощутила даже усталости, когда смогла взять на руки свое дитя. Девочку с голубыми глазами. Она казалась красивей самых прекрасных человеческих дев.  
Король Ночи смотрел на нее как завороженный. Не отрываясь. А его маленькая Принцесса Ночи смотрела на него в ответ. Он никогда не улыбался. Не улыбнулся и сейчас. Невозможно было понять его чувств. Что он испытывал - радость, неверие, шок? Или ему было больно? Он ничего об этом не сказал.  
Он был хорошим мужем. И стал прекрасным отцом.  
Было так забавно наблюдать, как он катает дочь на своих плечах, а она крепкой хваткой держится за наросты его ледяной короны. И заливисто смеется. Если бы люди увидели это, заставило бы это задуматься? Вряд ли. Вряд ли кому-то было дело до чувств Белых Ходоков.  
\- Она похожа на тебя, - улыбнулась Джоан, когда дочь слезла с него и побежала играть в снегу.  
\- На тебя больше.  
Потому что была более живой?  
Король Ночи сел рядом и уставился вдаль, следя за дочерью взглядом. Все вроде бы было хорошо. И все-таки Джоан замечала в нем какое-то напряжение. Почему он не пытался это обсудить?  
\- Какой она вырастет? Что у нее будет? Пустота и смерть?  
\- Никто не выбирает, кем рождаться, - попыталась утешить Джоан, сжимая его руку. - Мне не хотелось рождаться бастардом, но кто меня спросил.  
\- Она будет нас ненавидеть.  
\- Я не ненавижу своего отца.  
\- Не все такие, как ты.  
Хотелось верить в лучшее. Но годы рассудили их. И он оказался прав.  
С ней стало тяжело, когда она подросла. Когда стала девушкой и начала бунтовать от скуки и избалованности. Королю Ночи очень легко было сесть на шею, он во всем ей потакал, запрещая только ходить к людям в одиночку. У него не хватало ни смелости, ни фантазии, чтобы хоть раз ее наказать. От того странно было увидеть, как он тащит ее куда-то за волосы. Он никогда раньше себе такого не позволял.  
\- Что произошло? - спросила Джоан, подбегая к ним.  
Король Ночи даже не замедлил шага.  
\- Она притащила сюда человека.  
\- Вы с мамой так же познакомились! - капризно возмутилась дочь, упираясь.  
\- Я ее не насиловал. И не пытался обратить в Ходока против воли.  
Это было важно для него. Действительно важно. Поэтому он впервые в жизни решил наказать ее. Вот только что он собирался делать?  
Давно уже не было жаль людей. И все-таки этот парень, вжавшийся в стену пещеры, когда они вошли туда, не заслуживал перед смертью столького натерпеться. Он дрожал от страха как осиновый лист. И уже предвкушал очередные жуткие пытки. Что же она с ним такое делала?  
\- Держи ее, - велел Король Ночи, швырнув ей дочь, и Джоан послушалась. Когда-то и ей приходилось переживать нечто похожее. И она все еще считала, что он тогда был жесток, но справедлив.  
Дочь вырывалась, но вряд ли это значило для нее то, что когда-то для Джоан. У нее просто отнимали игрушку. Чтобы она прекратила мучить ее.  
\- Ненавижу вас! - заявила она в истерике, когда Джоан отпустила ее. И тут же убежала прочь. Лишь бы недалеко.  
\- Пусть успокоится, - вздохнула Джоан, подходя к Королю Ночи и кладя руку ему на плечо. Он выглядел таким мрачным и подавленным. Что за мысли сейчас проносились в его голове?  
\- Она считает, что это любовь. Но любовь выглядит не так.  
Он хорошо знал, что такое любовь. Лучше, чем люди. Как вышло, что этого не знала их дочь?  
\- Где мы допустили ошибку?  
\- Я не знаю. Я никогда не растил детей.  
\- Я тоже.  
\- Ты росла среди людей.  
\- Ты был когда-то человеком.  
\- Я почти ничего не помню.  
\- Мне с ней тоже непросто.  
\- Она теперь будет ненавидеть меня?  
\- Я не знаю.  
Он уронил голову ей на плечо, зарываясь лицом в безупречно гладкие волосы и крепко прижимая к себе. Как будто ему хотелось заплакать. Но он все равно не мог.  
Она гладила его по голове, и ей казалось, что они совершенно обычная семья. Такая же, как Старки, которые вырастили ее. Вот только у нее не получалось быть заботливой матерью. Она не знала, как утешить свою дочь. Ей всю жизнь не хватало матери - а теперь она, наверное, просто не знала, что именно должна делать мать. Леди Кейтилин терпела ее и ненавидела. Хотя была прекрасной матерью для родных детей.  
Джоан всегда было одиноко. И ее дочери теперь было так же одиноко. Потому что кроме родителей у нее не было больше никого. И это не было ее виной.  
Она выросла эгоисткой, неспособной понимать чужие чувства. И вообще придавать им значение. Она никогда не знала, что такое боль. А ее отца невозможно было убить. Она видела перед собой только неуязвимую силу. И его каменное лицо. Вот только нельзя было обрести любовь, думая лишь о себе.  
\- Она ушла слишком далеко, - встревожился Король Ночи, отстраняясь. - Мне надо ее догнать.  
Джоан не стала мешать их разговору. Она направилась следом, но спряталась за ближайшим сугробом, решив не вмешиваться. Просто наблюдать.  
\- Иди домой, - велел Король Ночи, нагнав дочь.  
Она остановилась и гневно обернулась к нему.  
\- Нечего мне указывать! Ты достал!  
\- Ты хочешь умереть?  
\- Я хочу быть человеком!  
\- Это невозможно.  
\- Зачем ты вообще породил меня на свет?!  
\- Я не специально.  
О, боги. Он не мог придумать ничего получше? Если бы Нед Старк когда-то такое сказал, это звучало бы втройне обидно. Король Ночи до сих пор совершенно не умел общаться. Хотя прошло уже столько лет.  
\- А я должна теперь страдать?  
\- Чего ты от меня хочешь? Что я могу сделать?  
\- Какого хрена ты всегда такой спокойный и разумный? Чего ты не злишься?  
\- Я не умею. Я смерть.  
\- Как ты меня бесишь! - заявила дочь. И нагло врезала ему по лицу. А он даже не шелохнулся. Ему было плевать - как и всегда.  
\- Ты похожа на свою мать, - только и заметил он. - В тебе больше от нее, чем от меня.  
Дочь с досадой топнула ногой, бессильно сдаваясь своей злости и больше не зная, куда ее деть.  
\- Какой же ты... - начала она, возобновляя поток обвинений, но он протянул руку и погладил ее по волосам.  
\- Мне жаль. Я не знал, что у меня могут быть дети. И твоя мать не дала бы мне убить тебя, чтобы не продлять твои мучения. Я убью тебя, если ты попросишь. Только я это могу. Даже если твоя мать возненавидит меня за это. Я виноват, что породил тебя на свет.  
\- Ты полный осел, - вздохнула дочь почти с нежностью, внезапно сама подаваясь вперед и крепко обнимая его. А он растерянно прижал ее к себе. - Да не хочу я умирать, придурок! Ты все проблемы решаешь убийствами?  
А ведь она была совершенно права. Для него тысячелетиями не существовало проблем, которые нельзя было бы таким образом решить. Сейчас он просто не знал, как все это жить. Этого не происходило с ним слишком давно.  
\- Ты все время винишь меня за то, что я дал тебе жизнь.  
\- Да я просто хочу хоть какие-то эмоции вызвать на твоей унылой морде!  
\- Даже у твоей матери не получилось за столько лет.  
\- У меня получается. Я вижу, что-то отражается в твоих глазах. И мне нравится, когда ты на меня злишься. Так хоть что-то происходит.  
\- Я не злюсь на тебя. Никогда. Я злюсь на себя.  
\- Да ну тебя! Ты слишком близко к сердцу воспринимаешь все, что я тебе говорю.  
\- Я не умею по-другому.  
\- Я не хотела тебя так сильно ранить.  
\- Мать лучше понимает тебя. Вы живые.  
От этих его слов стало больно. Все эти годы казалось, что он больше не чувствует себя одним из мертвых. Но, кажется, только на фоне мертвых он еще и мог ощутить себя живым.  
\- Она выбрала этот мир. А я нет. Я хочу иного. Но я не хочу умирать.  
\- Я не могу тебе это дать.  
\- Ты - нет. Но кто знает, что меня ждет? Ты тоже не думал, что встретишь маму.  
\- Не ходи к людям. Я не ходил, хотя меня сложнее убить.  
\- Ладно, - фыркнула дочь, будто делала одолжение. - Буду ждать, пока сюда забредет прекрасный принц, который добровольно захочет остаться среди снегов.  
Она вряд ли говорила об этом всерьез. Но ждать пришлось недолго.  
В тот день Джоан наблюдала за дочерью издали, стараясь оставаться незамеченной. Стоило приглядывать за ней, чтобы не дать натворить глупостей. И лучше было быть рядом. Иначе однажды она рисковала не успеть.  
Она едва узнала Брана в одинокой фигуре вдалеке, так отчетливо выделяющейся среди белизны снегов. Высокий, стройный, одетый в черное. Он шел на своих ногах. Он так возмужал и окреп. Так изменился. Сколько лет минуло с их последней встречи? Он был еще ребенком тогда.  
Дочь вскочила, тоже его заприметив. Он был безоружен и, кажется, безопасен. Не собирался нападать. Поэтому Джоан не стала вмешиваться.  
Бран остановился в замешательстве, заметив направленный на себя пристальный взгляд. И недоверчиво спросил:  
\- Ты видишь меня?  
Дочь кивнула.  
\- Как? Меня здесь на самом деле нет. Я далеко отсюда.  
Кажется, Джоан начинала понимать.  
\- Тогда как ты пришел сюда?  
\- Это сложно объяснить.  
Они обе не ожидали, что он ответит.  
\- Ты... понимаешь, что я говорю?  
Как? Так же, как он стоял здесь на своих ногах?  
\- Ты из Белых Ходоков?  
\- Да.  
\- Почему не пытаешься убить меня?  
\- Ты говоришь со мной. Со мной никто никогда не говорил. Кроме отца и матери.  
\- У тебя есть родители?  
\- Я Эльза. Дочь Короля Ночи.  
\- А я Брандон Старк. Трехглазый Ворон.  
Джоан никогда не рассказывала дочери о Старках. О своем прошлом. Ей не нужно было знать. Не стоило иметь что-то общее с людьми.  
\- Король Ночи хочет убить меня. Он пытался убить каждого, кто был до меня.  
\- Я не позволю ему тебя убить!  
\- Он послушает тебя?  
\- Иногда он меня слушает. Иногда нет.  
\- Расскажи мне о Белых Ходоках, - попросил Бран, решительно подойдя к ней и взяв ее за руку. Дочь вздрогнула, когда он коснулся ее. Никто из людей не мог касаться ее. Это стало чем-то особенным - сам Бран стал для нее особенным, когда она смогла с ним заговорить.  
\- Что... рассказать?  
\- Все.  
\- Меня с детства окружали лишь снега. И Ходоки. И мертвые. Я могла делать все, что угодно, но делать было особенно нечего. Я завидовала матери и отцу. У них была любовь. А у меня ее никогда не будет.  
\- Ты хочешь любви? Такой, как у них?  
\- Им достаточно друг друга. Мама раньше была человеком. Она сама захотела оставить все и быть с ним.  
\- Я знал твою мать, когда она была человеком.  
\- Правда?  
Он все это время наблюдал? Забавно. Похоже, даже так он знал далеко не все.  
\- Ее воспитывал мой отец. Она дочь моей покойной тети и драконьего принца. Но мой отец растил ее как свою дочь, чтобы защитить.  
О чем он, блять, говорил?!  
Хотелось схватить его тотчас же и расспросить обо всем. Но Джоан сдержалась ради дочери. Она заслужила кого-то, с кем могла пообщаться. И не заслуживала узнать, что родители шпионят за ней. Не доверяют ей. Это обидело бы ее.  
\- Что случилось? - спросил Король Ночи, едва увидев ее, когда она вернулась к нему. По ней было так заметно, что что-то случилось?  
Джоан отмахнулась и просто обняла его. Это все уже не имело значения. Но теперь она понимала, почему может касаться Стены. И откуда в ней драконья кровь. Жаль, что этого было недостаточно. Жаль, что она не могла сломать эту чертову Стену. В ней уже не было крови - но за это она отдала бы ее всю.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы ты почувствовал себя живым, - зашептала она, обхватив ладонями его лицо. - Чтобы хоть раз смог улыбнуться. Чтобы тебе стало хорошо. Что мне сделать? Что я могу?  
\- Быть, - коротко ответил он и вовлек ее в долгий, полный горечи поцелуй.  
Быть с ним и любить его. Когда-нибудь это принесло бы плоды.

***

Они были странной семьей. Даже если бы были людьми - они все равно были бы странной семьей. Дочь совершенно не боялась отца - повелителя мертвых, решающего все проблемы убийствами. Король Ночи был с ней ласковым и мягким, никогда не знал, чем ответить на ее язвительные выпады. Он не умел злиться. Не умел обижаться. Зато Джоан всегда находила, что сказать, и могла в сердцах залепить тумака. Дочь никогда не бежала к ней за утешением - всегда только к доброму папе, который мог часами обнимать ее и гладить по голове.  
Почему-то даже несмотря на то, насколько они были разными, они всегда были очень близки. Вот только на этот раз дочь не рассказала ему о своем секрете. О Трехглазом Вороне. В этом вопросе она почему-то не могла ему доверять.  
Джоан и сама не могла предсказать его реакцию. Ее терзало гадкое ощущение, будто она предает его. Но если бы она сказала, и он убил Брана - она предала бы дочь.  
Однажды все разрешилось само собой. Он увидел их вместе и схватил Брана до того, как тот успел что-либо понять. Этого было достаточно, хоть он тут же исчез. Теперь Король Ночи знал, где его искать.  
Он ничего не сказал им обеим. Когда-то он говорил Джоан, что ему будет все равно, если она предаст его. Это никак не повлияет на его чувства. И ему действительно оказалось все равно.  
Он просто развернулся и пошел, но дочь повисла на нем, удерживая. Заставив остановиться, потому что он не мог оттолкнуть ее.  
\- Не убивай его! - попросила она, умоляюще заглядывая отцу в глаза. - Я его люблю! Правда люблю! Мы много разговаривали, мы даже занимались любовью! Сделай его одним из нас!  
Король Ночи замер в растерянности. Он колебался. Наверное, впервые за много тысяч лет не зная, как поступить.  
Джоан подошла и обняла его. Разве их дочь не заслуживала счастья? Ему важно было ее счастье. Важнее, чем решить очередную проблему, кого-то убив.  
\- Он больше не придет, ты спугнул его, - едва не плакала Эльза, уткнувшись ему в плечо.  
\- Тогда мы пойдем к нему, - утешил Король Ночи, погладив ее по голове. - Я знаю, куда.  
\- И ты не убьешь его?  
\- Нет.  
\- Ты обещаешь?  
\- Да.  
Она крепче прижалась к отцу в немой благодарности. Это было единственным, чего она захотела, единственным, что он мог ей дать. Он не мог этого отнять. Не мог отнять у нее любовь.  
Дети Леса прятались от него под корнями могучего чардрева. Джоан не знала, хотел ли он отомстить. Почувствовал ли хоть кто-нибудь, когда все они пали замертво. Или ему было уже все равно. И он убивал их просто потому, что убивал всех.  
Когда он встретился взглядом с Браном, казалось, что они способны понять друг друга без слов. Джоан никогда прежде не видела ничего подобного. Между ними шел немой диалог. Странный, непонятный, неслышимый больше никому.  
А потом глаза Брана закатились. И только они вдвоем - он и Король Ночи - понимали, что это значит. Куда он отправился и зачем.  
Король Ночи просто стоял и ждал. Он привык ждать. Джоан обняла дочь, чтобы успокоить и напомнить, что все будет хорошо. Эльза никогда не отличалась терпеливостью. Ей требовалась поддержка. Но обе они доверяли ему.  
Это длилось долго. Невыносимо долго. Но в какой-то момент Король Ночи поднял голову и решительным шагом направился на поверхность. Что-то произошло. Дочь подхватила на руки Брана, уже пришедшего в себя. И они последовали за ним.  
Огромный дракон ждал их там. Откуда ему пришлось лететь? Из каких-нибудь чужих земель или отдаленных уголков Вестероса? Так вот что сделал Трехглазый Ворон. Вот в чем был смысл. Это было его платой за свою жизнь.  
Теперь ничто больше не могло остановить Белых Ходоков.  
Им пришлось покинуть дом - то место, которое стало им домом - чтобы весь мир смог им стать. Джоан скучала по ледяному замку, по любимым пещерам. Но гораздо сильнее она скучала бы по мужу, если пришлось бы оставить его.  
Она посетила места невиданной красоты. Но ничто не сравнилось бы с бескрайними ледяными просторами. И больше всего на свете ей хотелось вернуться туда.  
Они возвратились назад лишь через долгие годы. Победителями. Людей не осталось больше нигде. Ничто теперь не угрожало. Весь мир принадлежал им.  
Джоан не узнавала родные места. После всего они казались такими отстраненными. Как будто обиженными на нее за то, что она покинула их. Ей не хотелось, но пришлось - и сейчас она чувствовала себя виноватой. Эти снега оберегали ее, подарили столько прекрасных дней. А она оставила их. Но вряд ли им приходилось без нее скучать.  
Она улыбнулась, когда навстречу вышли Бран и Эльза, держась за руки. Жалел ли он, что предал человеческий род? Он вернул себе ноги. Обрел любовь. Он чувствовал себя почти таким же мертвым, как и Король Ночи, когда все они встретились там, под корнями чардрева. Здесь у него было больше, чем там. Больше, чем могло бы быть где угодно. Все они были одной семьей.  
Ей показалось, что Король Ночи вздрогнул, когда, обогнав родителей, к ним подбежал их юный внук. Он смотрел на него, не мигая. В замешательстве. Он вряд ли когда-либо рассчитывал снова увидеть ребенка Белого Ходока.  
\- Ты не рад внуку? - усмехнулась Эльза, обнимая отца и чмокая в щеку.  
\- Рад, - ответил Король Ночи по-прежнему без эмоций, без единой интонации в голосе. Он так и не научился улыбаться. Так и не обрел человеческих страстей. Но этого не требовалось, чтобы жить. А он научился жить. - Но вдруг ему станет скучно, как и тебе.  
\- А вы с мамой родите того, с кем он будет играть, - хитро прищурившись, предложила дочь.  
Король Ночи обернулся к Джоан и посмотрел на нее почти умоляюще. Он был настолько растерян, что даже не смог ничего сказать. И просил ответить ее.  
\- Мы будем работать над этим, - пообещала Джоан, хватая его под руку и увлекая за собой к любимой пещере. - Думаю, прямо сейчас и начнем.  
Этот мир теперь принадлежал им. Они могли заселить его Белыми Ходоками и стали бы единственным разумным видом на свете. А могли остаться небольшой, но счастливой семьей. Неважно, что случилось бы потом. Ей хотелось только видеть его счастливым. Даже если по его лицу ничего невозможно было понять.  
Она знала, когда ему хорошо. Всегда знала. Потому что ему всегда было хорошо, когда он смотрел на нее.


End file.
